Little Fortunes
by GreyByrd
Summary: It's Clark's birthday and he recounts the fortunes that have come his way. Apart of the "After Hours" series, but stands alone.


Clark walked into the loft carefully, making sure to not step on any creaky floorboards he had identified over the years. He glanced around and sharpened his listening, taking in the faint call of birds across town and the droplets falling loose in the kitchen faucet he now realized he needed to tighten.

He walked a few more steps, peaking up at the loft space. But he braced himself at the sound steadily blowing towards him. He twirled around quickly, holding arms out to catch the incoming, falling back onto a pile of hay. Golden strands flew into the air under Clark's weight and billowed back onto his outstretched arms. He looked down to see that there was no one in the pile with anymore. He sat up, brushing hay off his t-shirt when he got pushed down again. He heard a fit of giggling in his chest and a small face popped up, poking him.

"I got you Daddy!" A little boy beamed, his eyes wide with triumph over his deed. Clark rubbed the top of his son's head, trying to smooth down unruly curls that also plagued him as a youth.

"You did. Where did you come from?" Clark stared down at his son staring back, his little lips curling into a mischievous smile. His cheek dimpled as his grin grew before the secret of his hiding spot burst out of him.

"I was hiding in the loft." He pointed up. Clark lifted his son up, propping him on his side while the child still watched the loft lovingly.

He always asked to go there whatever chance he got, since his discovery that it existed. Clark had brought him back from doing chores when he got old enough and upon walking by the barn, insisted on knowing what was up there. Clark obliged, not being able to resist his son's inquisitive side that matched only his one other person. The small question of the loft sprouted into an all afternoon discussion of Clark's childhood through a telescope, his father; the misadventures of the Three Amigos – Clark, Pete, and Chloe. How he met Chloe, how he met Mommy. No matter how many times told the story, Jude wanted to hear more about it. Clark rested well for most of the night but went to check up on his son. His bed was empty however and upon a quick search, he found Jude curled up on the couch, looking out to the sky. That was one of their birthdays.

Jude was born on Clark's birthday, one of the best girts he had received. His world stopped spinning the first time held the newborn in his arms, squirming around in his hands. Jude didn't cry very much, only stared around with large teal eyes. He grabbed Clark's finger when he Clark had pulled the cover up under the baby's chin. It was a firm grasp and Clark knew that more had passed down from him to his son than just their defiant hair and eye color.

He would never forget the look on Chloe's tired face when she had her first moment with their son. He half-expected her to cry like the women he saw at the hospital when he passed by during her doctor visits. But, in a truer Chloe character, she just grinned widely, her cheeks rosy and glowing already, chattering away to their newborn about the world. Clark sat in the chair next to her, stroking away bits of hair that stuck to her forehead. She'd never believe him if he told her, but she was radiant and strong. He kissed both of them before he left to reluctantly take up his duty as Superman for the evening. He returned after a few hours and found her in a more fragile state than he left her. She was paler and could hardly keep her eyes open, but she insisted they settle on a name then and there. Jude was the name they agreed on before she fell unconscious.

"Happy Birthday Daddy." Jude hugged Clark's neck tightly, unaware of his own strength.

"Happy Birthday." Clark kissed his son's temple and carried him towards the house, listening to Jude's birthday wishes for the year, including becoming an astronaut and helping with more chores. Very energetically, Jude started bouncing around, asking to come down, and raced away to the house, throwing the door open. Clark saw what caused such a change in Jude and slowed his pace, knowing his son had much to comment on for the day's activities. He rolled up his shirt, finally making it to the door, where Jude sped over quickly, grabbing his hand.

"Mommy's home!" He zipped away to his mother who was fidgeting with something in the refrigerator.

"There's my boys." She crouched down, rubbing her nose to Jude's equally pert nose. She patted his tummy and stood up, embracing Clark's significantly larger frame. Clark put on a fresh pot of coffee while Chloe recapped her day to her boys. They enjoyed a quiet meal before gathering together for present opening. Jude ripped into the wrapping paper, sending paper flying through the air in patterned scraps. Clark caught a few of them and crumbled them into a ball. Jude was exuberant over his gift of a mini-telescope, strapped with leader at the base and opening. He fluttered upward, leaping on the other couch and floating across the living room to settle into an arm chair.

"Is it time?" He jumped onto Chloe's lap. Chloe nodded and took him by the hand, disappearing down the hallway. Clark was tempted to x-ray their path, but he allowed them to surprise him. The two returned shortly bearing a red and blue cake in the shape of his suit emblem, complete with "Super-Men" scrawled in cursive letters. Jude carried over a stack of plates that had been set aside to the island and pulled himself onto a chair. Clark stood behind Chloe, wrapping his arms around her waist as she cut slices.

"I told them you _really_ liked Superman." She said over her shoulder and slid Jude's plate, who disappeared in the living room to enjoy his toys, leaving the couple to chat alone. The hours slipped past Jude's curfew and he was soon ushered upstairs after minimal protest.

"Did you have fun?" Clark took a striped shirt and shorts from the top drawer of his cherry wood dresser. Jude lifted his arms up, familiar with the routine of bed time.

"Of course, with my little man." He pulled the pajama top over the boy's head.

"Don't forget Mommy."

"How could we forget Mommy?" Clark finished dressing him, spotting a scratch on his knee. "Where did that come from?"

"When we were playing hide and go seek, I was running too fast and fell." Jude dropped his shoulders. He didn't like making mistakes when he used his powers. Jude had yet to grasp his speeding and often neglected the slowing down part. It not only caused some crashes but resulted in a few injuries on the farm. Jude was strong but he wasn't invincible like Clark. He could take quite a bit, but he could still get scratches from earthen objects. He could also fly already, having a fearless attitude, especially towards heights – a trait he inherited from his mother. Clark avoided thinking about the slew of dangers that presented themselves on a daily basis, especially with the school year coming up.

"Gotta be careful Jude." Clark rubbed his finger in Jude's hair and laid his hand on his chest. Clark's hand almost took up all the space.

"I know. I just wanna be a superhero like you and Mommy."

"You have a little ways to go but we'll figure it out in the morning. Good night." Clark leaned over and brushed a kiss on his forehead, in the same spot as at his birth. The now 6 year old, turned on his side and fell asleep quickly, clinging to his trusty teddy bear. With a final glance, Clark shut the door, leaving a gap. He put his hands in his back pockets and walked to his room, tossing off his shirt on the bench at the foot of the bed. He shed his jeans and climbed onto the mattress, sighing out heavily when he was settled on his back. He wasn't tired but the bed was welcome to his body.

"Chloe?" He stared down at his toes and over to the opening of their bathroom. Chloe stepped into view and Clark sat up. She had a hand on her hip while the other was resting on their side table. She rumpled up her hair, now in soft ringlets below her chin. She had on a blush babydoll gown that floated away from her ribs over her hips. It grazed against her skin when she moved closer to the bed. The delicate outline of her body shone in the light behind her. Her shaped bounced back after the pregnancy but her hips were a touch fuller, not that either of them minded.

"Do you like it?" She twisted around for him to see the full effect. Clark scooted to her side of the bed and gripped her hips towards him.

"That's one way to put it." His eyes drifted up to her face. Chloe stroked his temple with her thumb before moving her attentions to his lips. She lifted his chin and kissed him warmly, sneaking another kiss before pulling back.

"I thought this would be a good present." She said down to him, wiggling in his arms a little. Clark smirked, looking her up and down once more. He didn't know how she was still able to do this to him after all the years. She sat next to him. "It's a preview for tomorrow night when he goes with your mom."

"I can't wait to unwrap it." He put his hand on thigh and kissed her cheek.

"I can't wait either." She smiled, returning with a fuller kiss. They fell back onto the bed and cuddled. He moved her hair from her neck and ran soft kisses down to her shoulder. She smelled of vanilla.

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys." He said after a while. Chloe shifted onto her back and stared at him for a moment, a smile creeping on her lips.

"Stare out the window in the loft." Chloe snarked and rubbed his chin. She took his hand from her stomach and pecked it, holding it close to her heart. Clark fell asleep, dreaming of his good fortune and the gifts in his life.


End file.
